Promised Never Land One Shots
by This Contains Virus
Summary: I had more Promised Never Land request so I'm going to do a few one shots- hope you enjoy! Emma X Ray. Emma X Norman. Emma X ? ... Lemon/Smutt
1. Emma X Ray

**Promised Neverland One Shots**

**I got a few requests for the promised neverland so I figured I'd do one shots for them as well. If you really enjoy the one shots, I might consider making them their own fanfictions with multiple chapters.**

* * *

Ship:** Emma X Ray Title: One Night Stand**

**I need to get laid. **I sat up looking around the bar, taking a chug of my beer. **{Name: Ray. Occupation: Gun Appraiser. Dating status: Single}**

**Sitting at the bar with Don, I tried drinking my problems away. I, whom was dating Anna am a week into being single. She wanted to get married and I would rather eat nails then live with someone so boring for the rest of my life. **

Don patted me on the back, "Don't look so down Ray, it'll be ok!" I rolled my eyes, "I'm not sad, I'm horny," I huffed. I took another drink of my beer, "Hey, check it out.

New girl at 5 o'clock," Don gasped hitting my shoulder. My eyes opened wide, **a orange haired girl bend over as she picked something up. Her denim shirt riding high, her thighs were thick and with perfect cream skin- I couldn't help but stare. **

"Oh, she's cute," I mutter moving from side to side, trying to get a better look at her, she turned around and I smiled, "She's really cute." **Her short curly hair was wildly kept and brushed a little below her shoulder, but the real eye candy was her face. Soft on the eyes with cuddle dimples to match.**

**I sat up straight as our eyes met, I exhaled slowly as she smiled at me; flashing perfect white teeth.**

** I cocked a smile back as she brushed her hair behind her ear and turned away, without hesitation I got up from the bar.** "R-Ray, hey- where the hell are you going?" Don asked. "Chasing her, obviously; take care of the bill!" I called walking faster to catch up with the beautiful red-head.

"Hey, you're new around here," I said coolly resting against the wall. The cutie smiled again as she looked at me with stunning green eyes.

Redhead: "I just moved here a few days ago."

Ray: "Moved to a tiny town like this, you running from thing?"

Redhead: "It's more like I'm looking for something, you got good aim?"

Ray: "Hell yeah, who you tryna' kill?"

**The red-head laughed before picking up a dart, "No, I wanna play. I've never done darts before." I picked up a dart, "Well, it's no fun playing darts alone." I said. She smiled in excitement and took my hand, I blushed as she pulled me over to the game center. "You first goth boy," she commanded.**

"What the hell- goth?!" I gasped.

Redhead: "It's the hair, you got the whole emo swoop going- I dig it though,"

Ray: "Ok, this is a very long _non-emo_ bang and 'dig it' is what old people say"** *Throws almost perfect dart***

Redhead: "Holy shit, you're good, I'll right- it's my turn!" ***Throws dart and hits wall*** "Fuck! I was way off…"

Ray: "You idiot, how the hell did you hit the wall?! You literally hit a totally different wall!"

I laughed and she shoved me playfully, "Ok, if I get the next one you buy me a drink," she smiled. I bit my lip as she grabbed my arm and leaned her chin on my shoulder, her body language playfully seductive.

**She smelled like honey and fruit and the feeling of her breath on my neck excited me.** "Ok, if I win; you come home with me?" I said cocking an eyebrow. "Ok, she smiled,"** A guy like me, never loses.**

* * *

**I gasped as she shoved me into bed,** "Woah," I smiled, **_"What's wrong, never had rough sex before?"_** she asked quickly taking her shirt off, exposing a sexy black bra. "I have, but I'm normally the aggressor," I smiled as she jumped on top of me, kissing my neck.

I groaned in excitement, "So this is new territory for me," I added in excitement getting harder as she playfully sucked on my neck. "That's cute," she giggle shoving me on my back and taking off the rest of her clothes.

I chuckled ripping off my clothes as well, _"Cute?_ What am I, a puppy?" I asked a bit insulted. "I hope not, I'm only into men," she joked kissing down my chest, then my lower stomach.

**I pant throwing my head back as she licked up and down my cock aggressively, I'd never felt a mouth so wet. It was as if she had a never ending supply of saliva and I sat up as she took all of me into her mouth. **

**It was the first time I had ever been devoured, the tightness of her mouth pulling me in as her tongue swirled around, massaging me from the bottom up. **

I bit my lip as she sped up, "W-Wait," I gasped cumming into her mouth, I pant in pleasure watching her hungrily sucking my cock without losing a drop of my cum. I threw my head back as I rubbed hers, "Oh fuck, that's so fucking good," I sigh lifting my head.

She wiped her mouth, "Hope your not done," she said hoping on top of me.** I cocked a smiled brushing my hair out my face,** "_Not even close, I only came so soon cuz it's be a while,_" I huffed grabbing her ass.

"Excuses," she joked and I couldn't help but laugh. **Without any warning she shoved my cock inside of her, gasping as she nipped at my neck bone.**

"Did it hurt, or has it been a while for you too?" I joked. Emma shoved me on my back, _"You a virgin?"_ I asked. "No, your just bigger than what I've ever had," she blush steady moving up and down.

I groan lying my head back in pleasure, "I'm bigger than what anyone's ever had," I huffed arrogantly. "Shut up," she giggled riding me faster. **I chuckled enjoying the sexy red-head ride me, it felt like forever since I had been inside of a woman.**

** I pant as she skillfully rocked and dipped her hips, I began to thrust to meet up with them as I held her soft thighs. I pull her down to kiss her breast, the sound of her moaning in my ears were bliss.**

**I couldn't help myself, I sat up and roughly laid her down;** "Sorry, I'm use to being on top," I groan bucking my hips and fondling her breast. She smiled wrapping her arms around me, "If you're going to fuck me, fuck me hard," she whispered.

** I cocked a smile,** "Oh, you're naughty," I chuckled bending over and giving her my all.

It was so good, the feeling of her tight walls closing in on me; her insides had the perfect squeeze- the wetness felt as good as it sounded**. **

**I felt myself getting closer, with soft lips kissing my neck I whisper dirty nothings in her ears. Her insides tightened and her body shivered as she came, chuckle as she moan,** "You're cute when you cum," I groan looking at her pretty face.

I gasped as she grabbed my back and started to claw- it was pure ecstasy. I groaned violently, the rush of her nails **sinking into my back; drawing blood - was a euphoric feeling I had never felt before. **

**I grunted, falling into a hard orgasm, the strongest I've ever had- like an animal I groaned and mindlessly fucked her until I finished.**

I panted with my forehead on her chest, then sat up wiping away the sweat that covered me; "S-Sorry about your back," she panted. I nodded my head as I touch the tears in my skin, "It's ok, felt fucking amazing- seriously, you have drugs in your nails or something?" I asked wiping the blood on my stomach.

She giggled, "I figured you had a scratching fetish," she panted. I chuckled, "I had no idea,"

**"Again,"** she panted rolling over on her stomach and pinning her hair up. "What, you didn't cum?" I asked shocked. "No, I did; I wanna go again," she panted arching her back and pulling back her cheeks, reveling a lovely pink asshole

. "I want you to fuck me again, Ray," she mutter in a sexy voice as she swayed her shoulders, biting her lip hungrily. **Hell. Fucking. Yes.**

* * *

**I opened my eyes, sitting up in a daze; **"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up. I was just leaving," Emma whispered taking her hair down from the messy pony tail. "W-Wait. Are you leaving already?" I asked jumping up as Emma began strapping on her bra.

She turned her head, "Yeah, not that your bed isn't comfortable- but I have my own I can lay in," She giggled. I brushed my hair back and shrugged my head, "It's a little late, might be safer to wait til morning," I said **watching her squeeze her butt back into her skirt**. She walked over to her jacket and pulled out a gun, "I think I'll be fine, I'm better at aiming then you think," she winked.

Ray: "You lost on purpose, didn't you?"

Emma: "Yeaaaah, sorry about that. I was just really horny and I didn't want to embarrass you by kicking your butt in darts."

Ray: ***Chuckles*** "You had me fooled, good in bed and good with guns. Where have you been all my life?"

Emma: ***Giggles*** "Saving your back from being royally scarred up,"

Ray: "That actually felt **_really_** good. Never had someone scratch me til I bled, or done anal- or let a girl dominate me,"

Emma: "I've never been with a guy who had black hair!"

Ray: ***Scoffs* **"Lame ass,"

Emma and I laughed as she put on her jacket, "I'll be on my way. Thanks for a good lay, Ray," she joked. I swallowed hard, "You sure you don't wanna stay the night? I don't mind at all," I asked shyly**. She looked back at me those perfect green eyes and smiled, I felt my heart beat fast and my face blush.**

"Thank you, but I really should be getting home. Find me if you're up for more fun ok?" she winked. "Y-Yeah," I blush watching her walk out of the door. **I fell back looking at my ceiling, "I finally met my match… Worst night ever!" I yelled covering my face with a pillow.**

**Creator's Note:**

**Next Chapter: Norman X Emma 1 Shot**


	2. Emma X Norman

Promised Never Land One Shots

Ship: **Emma X Norman** Title: "**Emma with a glass of Wine**"

Work, eat, shower, sleep, work, eat shower, sleep; that's what my life has always consisted of. I found myself at my desk, working through a pile of paper work. I looked up to the sound of knocking, "Come in," I call. I set my pin down as a beautiful young woman peeked in the door. "Hi sir!" She gasped nervously. **What striking orange hair she has.**

"She walked in with coffee, "Sorry to bother you, I was told to bring you coffee. Oh! And- Ah- my name is Emma, I just started working here today," She greeted shyly. I smiled looking at her kind green eyes, "Thank you Emma. I'm Norman Minerva, I'm the CEO of the business," I smiled shaking her soft hand. She gasped spilling the coffee all over my paper work.

"OH CRUD I'M SORRY!" she gasped patting the paper, "Oh crap, that's only making it worse!" she panicked, I couldn't help but laugh. **That's how I met her, the love of my life. She ended up being by my side for weeks, helping me rewrite all of my papers. I enjoyed her company so much, I made her my personal assistant.**

**I had grown to love her so strongly; she was the most interesting thing in my life and I couldn't help but want a different kind of relationship with her. I took her to business trips and she followed me around everywhere. Until one night I invited her to dinner in my home. We ate, laughed and somehow, I ending up holding her as we drink; looking out on the balcony of my high-rise apartment. **

I blushed realizing my hand rested on her butt as she laugh about a story I had told her. She didn't seem to mind, I admired her short, tight purple dress; with lovely heels that matched them. The sexy red lipstick and hair long, flat compared to her normal wild look were exciting too- but most off all, I got lost in her bright green eyes.

**I was mesmerized, holding a beautiful woman in one hand and wine in the other. I took another sip of wine as she finished hers, she giggled resting her head on my chest.** "Having a good time?" I asked. I nodded head then stumbled a bit, I was fast to put my glass down so I could give her my full attention. "I'm so sorry! I spilled wine on your shirt; I'm so clumsy," she apologized.

I chuckle taking the glass out of her hand and putting it away, "If you weren't clumsy, we might not be here together right now. I am very grateful miss Emma. Though it might be time to get you home" I chuckled. She grabbed me by the collar giving me a sweet look, "Oh no, not yet. I'm having too much fun," she giggling pulling me back into the room.

I blush as she pulled me into a kiss, I take deep breaths as she kiss my neck as she unbuttoned my shirt. **I must be dreaming, how many nights I fantasize her kissing me. **"Oh, but it wouldn't be proper of me to"- I started to say. I exhaled slowly enjoying her hands massage my chest. She sat on my bed and began unbuttoning my pants, kissing my stomach romantically. "E-Emma," I mutter as she strokes the mass growing him my briefs.

I grabbed her by the wrist, "You don't want this, you're drunk," I swallow trying to claim myself down. "No, no, no, Norman, I _want_ you," she whisper wrapping her arms around me, pulling me on top of her as she kiss my collar bone. "Oh god," I whisper conflicted as she pulls me out of my briefs, rubbing my cock in long, soft strokes. "Just for a while," she whispers before kissing me.

**I close my eyes as we meet in a passionate kiss, I found myself unable to reject the woman I had fallen in love with. She pulled my hands to different parts of her body, encouraging me to explore, and I did. Pulling up her dress and feeling her butt through her panties, fondling her breast and squeezing her hard nipples.**

** My breathing was fast we hungrily kiss, letting ourselves be devoured by passion. I gasped as she shoves me onto my back and hopping on top of me in excitement; pulling off her dress and bra in one tug. I turned red seeing her perfect perky breast, her nipples we a light pink and bounced as she moved.**

"E-Emma!" I gasped shyly covering my face. She giggled moving my hands and giving me a reassuring smile, "Is this your first time?" she asked curiously. I blushed harder looking away, my heart jumped as she kissed me. "It's ok, I'll be gentle," She whispered kindly and I felt my anxiety subside.

I swallowed hard watching her rub the tip against my opening, I hummed as I entered her small; tight opening. I brushed my hair back, trying to keep myself at ease; **I hadn't so much as masturbated more the once or twice in a week. Now I watch as my cock disappear into tight, hot grip with her wetness making it all the better.**

**I held onto her thighs as she rode me, panting in sync with her movements**; "It feels good, Norman," she moaned riding me faster. I blushed enjoying her cuteness, "I-I feel good too, Emma," I mutter as I start to thrust my hips to meet up with her. _"I-I f-feel so good,"_ I groaned bucking me hips faster to so sound our skin slapping together.

I felt my head get light as an amazing feeling came over me, I wanted it; so badly- to cum inside of Emma. My body tensed in egger frustration as she rode me faster, resting her hands on my chest for stability. I smile euphorically as she let out a pleasured moan and started to cum, "It f-e-els s-so g-good, E-m-ma!" I gasped puling her hips up and down as I cum inside, groaning like a mad man as I finish hard.

**Overwhelmed by her body, sucking me in deeper as it squeezed me tight; her hot, wet juices running down my shaft as we make passionate love. I pant as she fall on top of me, I pulled her face closer and we kiss hungrily as I continue to empty myself into her.** I gasp as my head rolled back, "Haaaa, that was… S-So good," I panted pulling myself out, I rubbed her back and kissed her forehead.

I froze looking at the blood on my hand, "Y-You're a virgin too," I whisper shocked. Emma blushed and hide my face in my chest, "Not anymore," she whisper. I blushed a deep red letting my hand fall, "I so happy," I chuckle.** I couldn't have fallen any deeper for her, she has me wrapped around her finger, and I loved ever bit of me. From there, we sleep soundly; after a while I woke up remember everything that had unfolded**.

I stroked her back as she lay on me, the tickle of her warm breath blowing against my skin, her soft hair tickling me when she moved; the hole in my heart she filled as slept beside. The romantic beat of her heart against mine. I kissed her on the head**, "I love you, Emma," I whisper before falling back asleep. And love her I did.**


End file.
